mundo_sbfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Knuckles o Equidna
|Espécie=Equidna |Gênero=Masculino |Idade=16https://twitter.com/frostman007/status/529764543983919104 |Alinhamento=Bom |Afiliação= *Dr. Eggman *Equipe Sonic **Dreamboat Express **Dude-itude *T.W. Barker Circo das Maravilhas |Apelidos=*Knux , "Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... Er... One" *Knuc (por Amy) *Trash Can Head GuyLate Night Wars *T.C.H.G. *Noodles (por Eggman)O Meteoro *Nuffles (por Eggman) *Nibbles (por Eggman) *Nuggets (por Eggman) *Nurples (por Eggman)Mayor Knuckles *Nubbles (por Eggman) *KnuckleheadCounter Productive |Residência=*Mundo de Sonic Boom **Ilha dos Anjos |Ocupação=Herói |Dublagem=* Travis Willingham * Nobutoshi Canna * Sebastein Desjours * Leonardo Serrano *Árabe: Jill Joseph *Espanhol: Sergio Mesa *Espanhol (Latino): Alliud Armas *Húngaro: Harcsik Róbert *Italiano: Oreste Baldini *Polonês: Kamil Pruban *Português: Guilherme Barroso *Romeno: Florian Silaghi *Romeno: Patric Negrean |Status=Vivo |Pronomes=Ele }} Knuckles o EquidnaBro-Down Showdown é um personagem principal em Sonic Boom. É o último equidna antropomórfico existente e vem da Ilha dos AnjosVaca Bot, e serve como o músculo da Equipe Sonic, um grupo dos heróis que defende a paz da Bygone Island e ao redor do mundo. Aparência Knuckles assemelha-se de perto a sua contraparte da série principal em características gerais, mas é bastante drasticamente diferente em termos de proporções físicas. Ele é muito maior do que todos os seus companheiros de equipe, de pé sobre uma cabeça mais alta do que Sonic, e é consideravelmente mais musculoso. Ele tem um torso bastante grande, ombros largos e braços musculares grossos, tornando-o muito pesado, e possui pernas e penas mais longas. Além disso, como seu principal homólogo, ele tem uma marca branca, em forma de lua crescente perto do topo de seu peito. Vestimenta Para vestimenta, Knuckles usa um par de sapatos vermelhos e amarelos, projetado com marcas de envoltório, que têm punhos verdes e placas de metal cinza em cima. Ele também usa luvas com pontas dos dedos neles''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal: '''Knuckles o Equidna': /'Miles "Tails" Prower': e tem fita esportiva branca enrolada em torno de suas mãos, a metade inferior de seus braços e pernas, e seus bíceps, fazendo-o semelhante a um pugilista Muay Thai. Ele também ocasionalmente usa seu Comunicador. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles em seu traje espacialPara os voos espaciais, Knuckles tem um traje espacial branco com botas vermelhas, cintos e braços (o último com espigas para acomodar os pontas dos dedos), e um capuz branco com uma antena e uma viseira transparente.Spacemageddonocalypse Ele também tem seu próprio traje de alta tecnologia para missões subaquáticas, que inclui um traje subaquático vermelho com uma faixa branca em cada lado e seu ícone de rosto no peito, nadadeiras vermelhas assemelhando aos seus sapatos e uma máscara vermelha transparente anexado a um tanque de oxigênio em suas costas.I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here Nos Eventos de natal, Knuckles usa um gorro verde, com meias brancas com a parte superior dos sapatos branca com listras verdes. Ele usa um colete verde com guirlandas peludas brancas com botões dourados. Personalidade thumb|252px|Knuckles malhandoKnuckles é descrito como um tipo de equidna "soco-em-primeiro-lugar-e-manter-a-perfuração-até-que você precise-de-uma-pausa-de-soco", e a melhor solução para um problema para ele é esmagar em pedaços.http://www.sonicthehedgehog.com/boom/en/characters/knuckles-the-echidna/ Ele é determinado e forte em caráter,https://www.facebook.com/Sonic/app_393436617352698?ref=page_internal mas tende a ser bastante arrogante e entrar em apuros. Knuckles também tem um ego enorme:https://twitter.com/BillFreiberger/status/643555198795780096 ele claramente pensa em si mesmo como o líder de sua equipe e o membro mais capaz,Fire in a Crowded Workshophttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKlgnKbm-3g e se imagina muito heroico. No entanto, sua auto admiração o faz exagerar sua própria lembrança de suas realizações e esforços até o ponto de absurdo, deixando-o convencido em sua mente que ele, por exemplo, tem várias superpotências ridículas.Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe?Arte conceitual em Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice: Orgulhoso de sua masculinidade, Knuckles tem uma atitude muito machista orientada que às vezes o faz parecer um pouco arcaico.Tails' Crush Apesar de sua personalidade resistente, embora, é um tolo no interior com algumas preferências notáveis no detalhe: ama a natureza e é muito leal a seus amigos. Claramente, Knuckles tem o hábito de dizer "nada legal" para os outros quando eles fazem algo que ele discorda. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e sua demora pra compreender as coisasKnuckles é o oposto de Sonic: ele é teimoso, gosta de tomar o seu tempo e muito ingênuo.http://www.canalj.fr/La-tele/Dessins-animes/Sonic-Boom/Personnages/Knuckles Ele também está longe de ser inteligente, admitindo-se que ele é "burro quanto uma pedra".Bom em Ser MauNão Me Julgue Ele tem dificuldade em manter até os simples fatos sobre seus amigos em linha reta, ele é um pouco lento na captação, bem para elaborar planos e problemas de matemática como mesmo explicações simplificadas leva muito tempo para processar. Ele também é um pouco pateta às vezes e facilmente distraído para o ponto onde ele é atraído para coisas tão simples como objetos brilhantes.Cabin Fever Knuckles não é inteiramente tenebroso, no entanto, tendo em algumas ocasiões mostrou alguma introspecção surpreendente,Gigante de Pedra astúcia, sagacidade,Bichinhos de EstimaçãoFuzzy Puppy Buddies sarcasmo,Traduza IstoDesignated Heroes e até mesmo inventividade em diferentes situações.New Year's Retribution Knuckles é um pouco sensível quando se trata de sua inteligência. Enquanto ele aceita que ele não é o mais inteligente, ele toma grande ofensa ao ser chamado de estúpido e vai para extremos comprovar o contrário. Além disso, quando Knuckles colocou sua equipe em dificuldades com um plano meio cozido, ele afundou em uma depressão por causa de sua estupidez imposta até que seus amigos restabeleciam sua confiança. , "Knuckleduster" História Passado thumb|252px|Knuckles e Sonic com uma de suas palhaçadas na casa de AmyConsequentemente, Knuckles vem da Ilha dos Anjos. Ao crescer, foi orientado por vários professores, mas nunca conseguiu manter suas lições.Chez Amy Ele finalmente se estabeleceu na Bygone Island e se tornaria o terceiro de seus amigos que Sonic o Ouriço se encontrou.https://twitter.com/BillFreiberger/status/743870632270585856 Knuckles eventualmente se tornou uma parte da Equipe Sonic e ajudaria a salvar a aldeia local de centenas de milhares de ataques Eggman.Role Models Anos atrás, Knuckles constantemente incomodou um cara chamado Charlie enganando com o inventário de seu local de trabalho, custando a Charlie seu trabalho. No passado, Sonic e Knuckles também fizeram algumas palhaçadas durante a sua estadia na casa de Amy, como deixar gambás e competir para colocar chapéus na maioria dos macacos.Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er Jogos Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric thumb|left|252px|Knuckles irritado com Sonic por ele o prenderUm dia, Knuckles estava com Sonic, Tails e Amy em outro esforço para desviar os planos do Dr. Eggman, onde o perseguiram e o Metal Sonic para uma nova ilha. Após uma breve separação, a Equipe Sonic se reuniu em um túmulo misterioso, onde o Metal Sonic os encurralou com as novas Tropas da Destruição de Eggman. Embora Knuckles insistisse que não precisavam de poupar, Sonic levou a tripulação para o túmulo para salvá-los. Como eles tentaram escapar do túmulo selado, Knuckles rapidamente culpou Sonic para a sua situação, assim como despertaram acidentalmente Lyric o Último Arcaico, que Knuckles também culpou Sonic. O grupo foi então preso por Lyric com seus grilhões e a cobra escapou, mas eles usaram os grilhões (agora convertidos em Raios de Energia) em uma tentativa infrutífera de pegar Lyric. thumb|252px|Knuckles e seus amigos vão à CliffCom Lyric tendo ido, a equipe procurou a informação à Cliff. O arqueólogo revelou que Lyric era um Arcaico malvado que planejava dirigir seu exército Sentinel com os Chaos Crystals para destruir toda a vida do mundo, mas foi aprisionado por sua raça quando descobriu o plano. O grupo partiu assim para recuperar os crystals antes de Lyric. Enquanto eles buscavam um Cryistal na Abandoned Research Facility, onde a equipe se separou, Knuckles e Amy conheceram MAIA, um robô que se rebelou contra Lyric, que, com sua ajuda, ajudou Sonic e Tails a obter um mapa para os crystais enquanto Knuckles e Amy conseguiram o segundo Crystal. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e Sonic em boas condições novamenteContinuando sua caça, a Equipe Sonic subseqüentemente enfrentou uma pequena aliança entre Lyric e Eggman, e o Metal Sonic que tinha sido reprogramado para servir Lyric, e a luta de poder entre Lyric e Eggman. Inútil, a equipe superou cada inimigo e obteve cada Crystal. Ao obter o último, Lyric seus robôs cercaram Sonic e exigiu que Knuckles, Tails e Amy dessem os crystals se quisessem Sonic vivo. Embora Knuckles e seus amigos se rendessem, Lyric ainda mandou seus robôs atacarem Sonic. Muito para seu alívio, Sonic sobreviveu, e a equipe seguiu Lyric para seu covil para detê-lo para sempre. Na batalha seguinte, Lyric usou os Raios de Energia da equipe para prendê-los, mas antes que ele pudesse destruir a Equipe Sonic, Eggman emboscou a cobra, libertando o grupo. Knuckles então se juntou a Sonic e incapacitou o vilão para o bem, durante o qual Shadow o Ouriço caiu de uma batalha anterior, onde Knuckles ajudou Sonic dispor do dispositivo de Lyric de tecnopatia. Quando Sonic e Knuckles voltaram em bons termos, eles voltaram para o Vilarejo para comemorar sua vitória. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal thumb|252px|Knuckles tenta parar um deslizamentoDepois de salvar Sticks (que lhes deram avisos ameaçadores de um exército vindo) de um deslizamento de rochas com seus amigos, Knuckles veio com Amy para ajudá-la em uma viagem de pesquisa, embora a constante implicância de Knuckles acabou levando Amy a levá-lo para longe e olhar para relíquias antigas no Scrapyard, onde os robôs o atacariam. Lá, ele eventualmente encontrou Sonic, Tails e Sticks, que revelou que Amy tinha sido sequüestrada por uma cobra do mal chamada Lyric por seu conhecimento sobre o Lost Crystal of Power. Sem perder tempo, Knuckles rapidamente se juntou à missão de resgate do grupo de Amy. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles querendo "interrogar" ShadowComo Knuckles e co. acompanhou Amy com seus registros de dados, eles se deparariam com uma peculiar atuação de Shadow o Ouriço. Depois de Sonic vencer Shadow em uma luta, Knuckles e sua equipe soube que Lyric tinha o controle de Shadow com um Mind Control Device. O grupo foi então avisado por Lyric sobre um holograma do dispositivo que ele teria em breve o poder de um deus, assim que ele tivesse Amy. Sem medo, Equipe Sonic continuou seguindo as pistas de Amy enquanto Shadow saiu sozinho para se vingar de Lyric. thumb|252px|Knuckles e seus amigos e Shadow após a derrota de LyricChegando na fábrica de robôs de Lyric, Knuckles trabalhou em destruindo a instalação de até que o Metal Sonic veio. Apesar disso, o robô os levou para Lyric, que Knuckles e seus amigos seguiram o robô até um vulcão onde eles chegaram à base do céu de Lyric usando um avião deixado pelos Arcaicos. Depois de libertar Amy, Knuckles uniu-se com sua equipe novamente, mas a cobra prendeu-os todos, exceto Sonic. Enquanto Knuckles foi logo libertado por Sonic, Lyric puxou uma arma para destruir Knuckles e co. Felizmente, Shadow chegou para parar a arma e permitiu que Sonic para empurrar Lyric de seu dirigível. Como sua viagem foi concluída com uma discussão sobre o trabalho em equipe Knuckles mal conseguiu, Knuckles dirigiu a casa com seu amigo enquanto discutia com Sonic sobre o nome da "Equipe Knuckles". Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice thumb|left|252px|Knuckles é encontrado por sua equipeMais tarde, Knuckles encontrou D-Fekt, um robô de Eggman com poderes magnéticos quase ilimitados, mas deixou-o sozinho, pois era pequeno demais para bater. Logo depois, Knuckles encontrou o resto de sua equipe que estava procurando D-Fekt, suspeitando que ele tinha uma conexão com as emergências recentes de Fissura que ele estava protegendo, que estavam criando padrões climáticos de fim de mundo. Vindo para uma chance de desafiar D-Fekt, Knuckles perseguiu D-Fekt através das ilhas com seus amigos, enquanto também vedavam fissuras com alguns novos poderes de sua equipe tinha adquirido para estabilizar o tempo. Ao mesmo tempo, Knuckles teve que lidar com Sonic sendo levado pelo Dr. Eggman repetidamente para correr contra os EggBot Racers de Eggman abastecidos com Ragnium. thumb|252px|Knuckles e seus amigos na Ragna RockCom o tempo, a equipe soube que as fissuras eram protegidas por D-Fekt, assim, usaram o robô com um rastreador que os levou para Ragna Rock, onde Eggman minerava Ragnium e a canalização dos subprodutos da mineração ia às ilhas adjacentes, criando assim as fissuras que estavam destruindo o ambiente. Enfrentando Eggman em suas minas, Knuckles esperou enquanto Sonic e Sticks lutaram com D-Fekt para salvar Eggman quando o robô tentou destruir a equipe para agradar seu criador. No rescaldo da luta, a mina de Ragnium foi destruída sem reparos. Sentindo-se obrigado a mostrar gratidão por salvá-lo embora, Eggman deu D-Fekt para a Equipe Sonic como agradecimentos. Quando Tails reprogramou ele para ser inofensivo, Knuckles foi para casa com sua equipe. Série de TV 1ª Temporada thumb|left|252px|Knuckles dizendo que Sonic tinha qualidades para ser seu assistenteQuando Sonic realizou inscrições para um novo assistente, Knuckles foi fazer de Sonic seu assistente, mas ele rejeitou a oferta. Eventualmente, seus planos de assistente não deu certo, o que Knuckles disse Amy. Isso inspirou Amy para se tornar sua assistente e Knuckles ficou impressionado.O Assistente thumb|252px|Knuckles querendo saber o que Eggman está fazendo na casa de TailsDurante uma visita à casa de Tails, Knuckles e seus amigos descobriram que Sonic e Tails residiram o Dr. Eggman, Orbot e Cubot enquanto seu covil sofria reparos. Depois de dois dias no entanto, onde Eggman tinha guardado Sonic e Tails acordado a noite toda, Eggman revelou a Knuckles e o resto que ele mentiu sobre seu covil para que ele pudesse esgotar Sonic e Tails, e convocou o Obliterator Bot para destruir a Equipe Sonic. No entanto, o robô ouviu mal Eggman e, em vez disso atacou seu covil. Aceitando ajudar Eggman, Knuckles, Amy e Sticks distrairam o Obliterator Bot enquanto os outros atingiram seus interruptores de desligar, embora eles foram muito tarde para salvar o covil.Morando Com o Inimigo thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e o Almirante dando um toca aquiEnquanto a Equipe Sonic foi no Vilarejo que foi bombardeado por meteoros, Sticks salvou a todos com o seu próprio sistema de defesa. Pouco depois, Knuckles e os outros ouviram de Sticks que ela havia sido nomeado para os Prêmios Premiados, mas se recusou a ir para a sua gala associada porque ela iria envergonhar a si mesma. Knuckles, portanto, ajudou Sticks a treinar para se tornar uma dama. Na gala, Knuckles fez amizade com o Almirante Castor e o Prof. Cluckins, onde soube que Eggman era um candidato para o prêmio (por trapaça). Quando Eggman não ganhou o prêmio e retaliou, Knuckles tentou lutar contra os robôs do doutor, mas foi pego. No entanto, Knuckles foi libertado por Sticks e depois salvou de um sucesso por seus novos amigos enquanto seu amigos venceu o Eggman e salvou a gala.Um Dia de Dama thumb|252px|Knuckles sendo atirado de um canhãoEnquanto a Equipe Sonic lutou Polvo Bot de Eggman, Tails os pôr em perigo com um deslizamento causado por seu Raio Desparafusador não testado. Depois de Eggman fugir em derrota, Knuckles repreendeu Tails, fazendo a raposa deixar a equipe até que ele tinha consertado a sua invenção. Não muito tempo depois, a Equipe Sonic encontrou T.W. Barker e seu circo itinerante que precisava de artistas substitutos, que se voluntariaram para. A equipe se colocou para um grande show, embora Barker revelou mais tarde que ele planejou para mantê-los como seus artistas, e prendeu-os. Felizmente, a Equipe Sonic foi libertada por Tails. Depois de cuidar do lobo, Knuckles felicitou Tails por seu trabalho.O Circo Chega à Cidade thumb|left|252px|Tails junto de Sonic, Knuckles e Amy prontos para resgatarem SticksDepois de frustrar os planos de Eggman com o sua Aranha Explosiva, Knuckles ajudou com venda de garagem forçada de Sticks. Durante este evento, Knuckles teve que ouvir Tails falar de tecnologia, e depois Knuckles encontrou a Toca de Sticks invadida por Sapos Subterrâneos que Amy tinha libertados pela remoção do bloqueio de sua caverna na toca. Quando os sapos levaram Sticks para sua caverna, a Equipe Sonic entrou e salvou usando a tralha de Sticks. Depois de escapar da caverna, a equipe selou as Sapos Subterrâneos mais uma vez.A Política da Porta Fechada thumb|252px|Knuckles torcendo para sua bola cair no buracoDurante uma semana, Knuckles competiu contra Sonic muitas vezes e perdeu, que Knuckles culpou em sua sorte, a gota d'água estar no Gopher Ball. Como Knuckles disse à Amy e Sticks isso, Sticks o convenceu o equilíbrio da sorte do universo tinha derrubado contra ele. Knuckles assim começou infligir infortúnios brutais em si mesmo para usar a sua má sorte até que Sonic fez uma revanche com ele, que foi estragado devido a Eggman começando uma invasão na ilha. Knuckles tentou ajudar seu time a parar Eggman, mas sua má sorte e boa sorte atual de Eggman arruinou suas chances. Farto de Sonic, Knuckles tentou se juntar a Eggman sobre a sugestão de Sonic, mas sua sorte fez o Mega destruir-se e Eggman fugiu. Knuckles foi então recebido de volta por sua equipe que explicou que ao se juntar a Eggman assim suas má sorte que se anulou mutuamente. Como eles foram para casa, Knuckles descobriu sua má sorte tinham sido passado para Tails.Knuckles o Azarado thumb|left|252px|Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, Orbot e Cubot tentando decidir quem ficará na liderança do resgate de Sonic e EggmanDurante uma batalha com Eggman, Knuckles viu Sonic e Eggman perseguir uns aos outros em amigos até o Templo Super Amigos onde eles estavam presos. Enquanto Knuckles queria resgatar Sonic, ele discutiu com Amy sobre quem deve liderar a equipe. Depois Orbot e Cubot se juntou a eles, e o grupo com Knuckles caiu no templo quando ele desmoronou, onde encontraram Sonic e Eggman, que lhes saiu apenas no tempo através de uma rota de fuga. Depois de (um pouco) fazendo-se com Amy, Knuckles deixou com sua equipe.O Templo da Amizade thumb|252px|Tails, Amy, Knuckles e Sticks vendo Sonic ser banidoEnquanto Knuckles estava fora com sua equipe, eles se encontraram Swifty o Rato, a quem impressionou Knuckles, Amy, Tails e Sticks e os aldeões com suas habilidades. Quando a Equipe Sonic mais tarde viu Swifty desafiando Sonic a uma corrida onde o perdedor seria banida do Vilarejo, Knuckles desprezou inteiramente a atitude de Swifty, mas ainda torcendo para Sonic na corrida, o ouriço perdeu. No entanto, Sonic foi rapidamente trago de volta após Eggman vir e revelar que ele e seus robôs Swifty tinha orquestrado tudo isso, e Knuckles ajudou os aldeões derrubar o domínio de Eggman, enquanto Sonic o derrotou.Velocidade Radical thumb|left|252px|Knuckles sendo atacado por Sticks por causa do TU falso de EggmanQuando Knuckles, Sonic, Amy e Sticks relaxava na praia, Tails mostrou-lhes seu Tradutor Universal. No entanto, o TU criou uma tensão entre Knuckles e os outros por traduzir seus pensamentos privados do subtexto de sua fala. Quando Tails e TU voltou no dia seguinte, o último "traduzindo" as suas observações em insultos. No entanto, como eles começaram a brigar, Tails descobriu que este TU era falso enviado por Eggman para separá-los. Enquanto Tails foi para salvar o real TU, Knuckles e os outros ficaram, sem pensar que TU valia a pena salvar. Mais tarde, TU foi devolvido a eles onde ele deu uma mensagem de Tails e traduziu para uma chamada para resgatá-lo de Eggman. Indo ao covil, Knuckles e seus amigos libertou Tails e venceram o Mega de Eggman. Enquanto Knuckles tinha encontrado a paz com TU, Sticks rapidamente lançou-a no mar. thumb|252px|Knuckles observando a apreciação de Sticks por BusterQuando a Equipe Sonic salvou o Vilarejo Sem Nome do Anti-Bombeiro Bot de Eggman, Knuckles e sua equipe viu os maus-tratos de animais de Sticks e convenceu-a a ter um animal de estimação para aprender sobre compaixão. Para sua surpresa, porém, Sticks escolheu um cão robótico nojento chamado Buster. Durante a próxima semana, Buster era um incômodo para Knuckles e o resto que Buster ainda os atrapalhou de de parar um assalto feito por Orbot e Cubot. Como Knuckles e a equipe tentou fazer Sticks desistir de Buster, Eggman apareceu com um presente para Buster. Como Eggman revelou que ele criou Buster, o robô foi transformado em um robô maior que prendeu Knuckles e os outros. No entanto, eles foram libertados quando Sticks assumiu o controle sobre Buster, que então livrou-se de Eggman. A equipe então disse adeus a Buster quando Sticks soltou devido a sua natureza perigosa. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles fantasiado de bolo na varanda da cabana de SonicAo visitar a Cabana de Sonic, Knuckles achou uma cesta de cookies e comeu um. No entanto, era um Cookie do Mal feito por Eggman que transformou Knuckles em um clone do doutor. Do mal, Knuckles se reagrupou com Tails, Amy e Sticks (que também haviam comido os cookies), sob a tutela de Eggman para planejar a destruição de Sonic. Quando Sonic veio para salvá-los, Knuckles e os outros o encurralou, mas depois começaram a lutar sobre quem merecia a honra para a captura de Sonic. Durante a luta, Knuckles e o resto foram restaurados ao normal por Sonic e Eggman (que virou Sonic com um cookie contendo seu DNA). Eggman pensou que eles iriam agora trabalhar juntos, mas a Equipe Sonic não gostou da ideia e transformou o médico de volta ao normal.Cabeças de Ovo thumb|252px|Knuckles e a equipe aceitando Orbot e Cubot a se juntaremQuando Knuckles visitou o Meh Burger com sua equipe, eles encontraram Orbot e Cubot que haviam desviado de Eggman para ser seus amigos, algo que Knuckles evitou. Mais tarde, a Equipe Sonic encontrou Orbot e Cubot vindo a eles com Eggman para ajudar a livrar de um vírus de computador chamado Nominatus que havia assumido a tecnologia de Eggman para destruir todas as formas de vida. Na batalha, Knuckles ajudou a manter robôs invasores de Eggman na baía até Tails, Eggman, Orbot e Cubot parar Nominatus, e a equipe e Knuckles terminou a sua trégua com Eggman.Batalha Cibernética thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e a equipe dentro do covil após um ataqueAo preparar o almoço decorativo de Amy, Knuckles brincou com a comida contra a vontade de Amy, fazendo-a se sentir desvalorizada. Mal, Eggman apareceu para contratar Amy para redecorar seu covil para Revista Covil Moderno que Amy aceitou para o choque de Knuckles. Mais tarde, Knuckles e a equipe começou a perder Amy, então eles foram para o covil para ver como ela estava, onde Eggman afirmou que ela tinha escolhido para ficar. Recusando-se a acreditar, Knuckles e a equipe invadiu o covil e libertou Amy e fazer as pazes com ela. A equipe, em seguida, lutou no covil de Eggman e seus badniks em seu caminho para fora, que custou Eggman seu lugar na Revista Covil Moderno.Decorando o Covil thumb|252px|Knuckles planando graças à SonicEnquanto Knuckles foi pairando rebocado por Sonic, eles acidentalmente despertaram um Monstro de Rocha. Na falta de pará-lo, Knuckles se reagrupou com seus amigos e o Monstro de Rocha invadiu o Vilarejo, onde eles notaram que o monstro estava apenas tentando dormir. Assim que a Equipe Sonic descobriu que poderiam fazer o monstro adormecer ao Sticks cantar, eles mudaram o Monstro de Rocha depois que ele estava bloqueando a estrada, mas Eggman queria capturar o Monstro de Rocha. Embora Knuckles se dirigiu à atacar Eggman, ele fugiu e notaram que o monstro havia capturado Sticks. Quando eles não conseguiram encontrar Sticks, Tails localizou com o Medidor de Desastres ela e Knuckles ajudou a resgatá-la, antes de liderar o monstro ao Covil do Dr. Eggman onde fez adormecer com uma gravação de Sticks cantando. thumb|left|252px|Tails, Knuckles, Amy e Sonic competindo para ver quem prende a respiração por mais tempoKnuckles logo se encontrou incomodado pelas armadilhas de Sticks, que tentaram proteger sua equipe da "maldição do Alce Vesgo". Consternado com isso, a Equipe Sonic com Sticks para um sagui chamado Macaquinho para quebrar a maldição. O sagui deu a Equipe Sonic tarefas cansativas para completar para provar o seu merecimento, mas em meio a isso, eles descobriram que Eggman atacou o Macaquinho. Ao fechar um acordo, a Equipe Sonic se livrou de Eggman e o Macaquinho quebrou sua maldição em troca. Enquanto indo para casa, Knuckles manteu Sticks de assumir outra maldição lhes havia acontecido.A Maldição do Alce Vesgo thumb|252px|Knuckles e a equipe vendo a bola de barbante giganteDepois de uma batalha com o Robô Escorpião, Knuckles e seus amigos viu que Eggman estava descendo em uma recessão. Como Eggman mais tarde perdeu toda a motivação, Knuckles foi impulsionado por Sonic louco que cresceu inquieto da paz. Knuckles e o resto, assim, tentou re-motivar Eggman, tendo Sonic para lutar com ele. Embora Sonic não foi enganado como eles esperavam, o seu plano ainda fez Sonic e Eggman retomar o seu conflito.Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade thumb|left|252px|Knuckles, Tails, Amy e Sticks esperando Sonic trazer a bolaDurante um jogo, Knuckles e sua equipe foram atacados por Siri Bots, mas porque Sonic começou a fazer um barulho ensurdecedor quando corria, que o manteve fora da luta. Depois, Eggman apareceu, alegando que o ataque foi um acidente, e ofereceu ajuda de Sonic. Embora Knuckles não confiava em Eggman, Sonic ainda levou sua oferta e logo voltou com sapatos novos que aparentemente impediam o barulho. Eggman, em seguida, atacou com seu Robô Gigante que Knuckles tentou lutar, mas ele só ficou mais forte quanto mais Sonic corria com os seus novos sapatos. Apesar do ceticismo de Knuckles, Sonic livrou por sobrecarregar o robô com poder executando excessivamente.Pés Descontrolados thumb|252px|Knuckles e Sonic comemorando sua vitóriaDurante um jogo de Arremesso de Cocos com Sonic, Eggman veio para atacar Knuckles e a equipe com sua Vaca Bot, um robô não podiam destruir sem criar uma enorme explosão. Knuckles e a equipe com Vaca Bot, desativou enquanto Tails reprogramou ela, o que causou a Vaca Bot para atacar Eggman no seu covil. Não gostando que Eggman que poderia ser morto, Knuckles e os outros fizeram Sonic ir avisá-lo. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles jogando videogame contra Eggman no corpo de SonicDurante uma noite, a Equipe Sonic encontrou um meteoro cair nas proximidades, que brevemente fez Sonic e Eggman eles tentaram tomá-lo. Knuckles exercidos com sua equipe até que Eggman veio e alegou que ele era Sonic, tendo mudado os cérebro com Eggman. Knuckles não acreditou e tirou Eggman, mas logo retornou com seu exército. Enquanto lutvam, Knuckles e o resto souberam que o meteoro tinha trocado as mentes de Sonic e Eggman por Tails, e eles logo restaurou-os a seus antigos corpos. thumb|252px|Knuckles prestes a contar sua história inventada de como derrotou EggmanUm tempo depois, Knuckles e Sonic foram atacados pelos badniks de Eggman, mas derrotou-os. Um dia depois, eles encontraram Orbot e Cubot que pediu o paradeiro de Eggman. Knuckles contou uma lembrança pessoal de seu encontro com Eggman, porém, assim Sonic explicou onde Eggman foi. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e Sonic dando um toca aqui para não deixar Sonic "no vácuo"Knuckles mais tarde se juntou a sua equipe no Festival de tortas, excluindo Tails que teve que plantar um pomar, mas quando voltaram, descobriram que ele tinha deixado para juntar-se a Sociedade do Relâmpago e que ele havia plantado as sementes transformadas em flora mutantes. Knuckles e Sticks, portanto, ficou para acabar com as plantas enquanto os outros salvavam Tails, que destruíram as plantas com uma máquina que tinha feito. thumb|252px|Knuckles atraindo o Mariposa BotTendo ajudado a derrotar a Mariposa Bot de Eggman, Knuckles foi feito mais tarde advogado de Sonic por um capricho quando Eggman processou Sonic por quebrar seu pescoço. Independentemente disso, Knuckles só fez o pior caso para Sonic, que estava prestes a perder devido a maquinações de Eggman, até que Amy revelou que Eggman estava bem. Knuckles então lutou com os Badniks de Eggman quando eles atacaram. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles carregando a bola de chumbo e pedindo pra Eggman coçar suas costasEnquanto Knuckles estava tendo uma noite de cinema com seus amigos, Eggman atacou em seu Egg Tanque. Lá, teve um acidente de Eggman, que criou um loop temporal, tornando o dia se repetir indefinidamente. Enquanto Knuckles estava inconsciente dele, Eggman não era, e recrutou-o para conter a reação do loop com um recipiente. No entanto, Knuckles manteu protelando desde que ele tinha uma consulta com o dentista no dia seguinte. Depois que Sticks puxou o dente ruim para fora embora, Knuckles seguiu o plano e quebrou o loop.O Dia do Ouriço thumb|252px|Knuckles esperando Tails consertar seu headfoneDepois de fazer Tails fazer uma pausa de seu avião, Knuckles e seus amigos descobriram que Eggman vendia seu molho de tomate. Quando o molho provou não ser envenenado como eles pensavam, eles permitiram que Eggman continuasse a vender. Semanas mais tarde, ao lidou com produtos eletrônicos defeituosos, a Equipe Sonic viu Eggman revelar em uma TV que suas latas de molho tinha transformado seus aparelhos eletrônicos em robôs para conquistar a ilha. Com Tails fora pela manipulação de seu avião como arma, Knuckles e a equipe levou a luta para Eggman depois de vencer um exército pequeno aparelho, mas foram superados pelos robôs de Eggman. Felizmente, Tails salvou a equipe arrebatando controle de Eggman e desativando os robôs, enquanto Eggman equivocadamente frustrou o seu plano ao revelar-lo ao vivo na TV.O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman thumb|left|252px|Knuckles no Robot Battle RoyaleEnquanto Tails mostrou sua Super Antenna, Knuckles foi inspirado para começar a inventar e tentou compartilhar ideias com Tails. Quando o Robot Battle Royale chegou, Knuckles insitiu a Tails para competir com ele, mas rapidamente perdeu com o seu Vacuu-Fan 2000. Quando Eggman ganhou ao assumir o Hypno-bot de Tails controlando-o na final, ele usou para pegar as invenções da raposa. Enquanto lutavam com Eggman, Knuckles inspirou Tails a se esgueirar no Hypno-bot no robô dos Knuckles e retomá-lo (enquanto o Knuckles protegia Tails), pois o Vacuu-Fan 2000 era "burro" demais para o Hypno-bot afetar. Depois de Eggman ser derrotado, Knuckles optou por começar um novo hobby enquanto o Hypno-bot foi explodido.Robot Battle Royale thumb|252px|Knuckles e Sonic vs. Metal SonicQuando Sonic foi rotulado de ladrão, Knuckles só acreditava na inocência de Sonic. Ele assim se ofereceu a multidão irritada para encontrar Sonic, quando ele realmente planejou avisar Sonic da multidão. Apesar de algumas pessoas seguí-lo, Knuckles encontrou Sonic e ajudou-o a encurralar o verdadeiro ladrão, Metal Sonic. Depois de vencer o robô, a dupla trouxe de volta os bens roubados e, com a chegada atempada do amigo Earl de Sonic com o Metal Sonic inerte, eles provaram a inocência de Sonic e que Eggman estava por trás disso.It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog thumb|left|252px|Knuckles como dublê de SonicQuando Eggman filmou um filme com Sonic nele, Knuckles foi feito o dublê de Sonic, sofrendo ferimentos graves dos robôs de Eggman. Quando Knuckles veio para a estréea do filme no entanto, foi revelado que se destinava a escravizar o público com hipnotismo. No entanto, ele falhou devido a um erro na parte Eggman e todos tiveram de deixar.Eggman the Auteur thumb|252px|Knuckles ajudando o Povo PimentaAjudando a preparar o Chili Dog Cook-Off, para o qual Knuckles havia se inscrito, Knuckles mostrou a sua equipe uma pimenta especial que havia comprado com a Sra. Vandersnout para ganhar, mas soube que era falsa. Encontrando e tentando uma nova pimenta, os esforços de Knuckles foram desperdiçados pela entrada de Facepeeler Maximus de Eggman e assim ele partiu para encontrar a Pimenta Perdida de Claggerhorn contada a ele pela Sra. Vandersnout. Ao encontrá-la, Knuckles concordou em ajudar o Povo Pimenta a recuperar sua casa ancestral de Claggerhorn ao ouvir que ele era o estúpido profetizado. Quando atacaram o Centro do Vilarejo, Knuckles se recusou a lutar contra sua equipe e interveio, levando a uma solução onde ambas as partes poderiam co-existir e beneficiar-se dele. No entanto, Knuckles percebeu que sua aventura era todo um sonho quando seu amigos o acordaram depois que ele tinha desmaiado da pimenta que ele encontrou mais cedo.Chili Dog Day Afternoon thumb|left|252px|Knuckles trabalhando no restaurante de AmyEnquanto Knuckles brincava com seus amigos, Amy lhes disse que estava começando o "Chez Amy", um restaurante destinado a dar um melhor serviço do que o desleixado do Meh Burger. Knuckles e seus amigos ajudaram Amy por algum tempo como sua equipe, mas deixou enquanto Amy ficou obcecada por sua rivalidade com Dave. Independentemente disso, Knuckles ainda respondeu ao pedido de ajuda de Amy quando o Chez Amy foi atacado por Badniks. No entanto, a Equipe Sonic não conseguiu salvar o restaurante e eles voltaram a ser clientes no Meh Burger depois de reconstruí-lo a partir de um ataque de Eggman. thumb|252px|Knuckles e sua contraparteOutra vez, Knuckles encontrou uma versão mais sábia de si mesmo no churrasco de sua equipe, que eles descobriram que era de uma Dimensão Espelho. Enquanto espantado com o seu homólogo, Knuckles mudou sua opnião sobre ele quando ele desobedeceu-los para obter o que eles precisavam de Eggman para levá-lo para casa. Logo depois, Knuckles começou a enfraquecer e a piscar por ter dois dele na mesma dimensão, o que acabaria por destruir ambos os mundos. No entanto, a Equipe Sonic trouxe o Knuckles alternativo de volta, juntamente com a tecnologia necessária, e Knuckles ajudou a sua contraparte voltar para casa.Two Good to Be True thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e Sonic fazendo besteirasKnuckles mais tarde fez besteiras com Sonic até que ele teve que ir devolver um livro à biblioteca. Quando Sonic foi atacado pelos robôs de Eggman, Knuckles e a equipe o resgataram. Depois de se livrar dos robôs, Knuckles "ajudou" Sonic recuperar o seu livro e devolver a tempo.Late Fees thumb|252px|Knuckles e Mike vs. Sonic e Eggman no Bro-Down ShowdownQuando Knuckles e Sonic conseguiram que Amy os deixasse cuidar de sua casa, acidentalmente arruinaram seu sofá. Juntando ao Bro-Down Showdown para ganhar um sofá novo, Knuckles foi rejeitado por Sonic quando ele ficou emparelhado com Eggman. Com inveja, Knuckles competiu contra Sonic com Mike o Boi, mas foi eliminado. Quando o Obliterator Bot atacou, Knuckles quase morreu quando ele lutou sozinho. No entanto, Sonic salvou Knuckles, embora ao custo de ser desclassificado, e juntos eles venceram o robô. Felizmente, um míssil perdido do robô destruiu o sofá de Amy, removendo qualquer vestígio de Knuckles e Sonic terem feito bagunça. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles com suas habilidades de sobrevivênciaQuando Knuckles soube que Amy estava indo para Hidden Meadows, Sonic apostou com Sticks que ele poderia ensinar Knuckles habilidades de sobrevivência melhor do que Sticks poderia ensinar Amy, que eram necessários para a viagem. Com Knuckles na aposta, os duos concordaram em uma corrida para Hidden Meadows. No entanto, Knuckles e Sonic arrogantemente negligenciaram seu treinamento, e quando a corrida começou, eles rapidamente ficaram para trás. Caindo na selva, Knuckles e Sonic rejeitaram e não notaram a ajuda das meninas, antes de encontrá-las presas em um silo de mísseis abandonado. Com as garotas presas, Knuckles e Sonic aproveitaram esta oportunidade para alcançar a meta, mas as garotas as venceram com um míssil ali.Into the Wilderness thumb|252px|Knuckles como vice-prefeitoChegando ao Prefeito Fink para uma proposta de lei, Knuckles concordou em aprovar estatutos para o prefeito em troca de obter sua lei aprovada. Crescendo com o poder louco, Knuckles começou a aprovar qualquer licença que os aldeões tinham, lançando o Vilarejo Sem Nome em caos e trazendo-o em desacordo com sua equipe e Eggman. Quando a Equipe Sonic e Eggman vieram para detê-lo, Knuckles tentou dar a si mesmo autoridade final, mas seu carimbo ficou sem tinta o que Eggman levou para controlar o local. Knuckles assim ajudou a destruir o carimbo e pediu desculpas por sua confusão quando o Prefeito Fink havia retornado. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles sofre uma pegadinha de seus amigosComo Knuckles, em seguida, sofreu uma pegadinha por seus amigos, eles viram Eggman espionar eles com o Fly Bot. A Equipe Sonic alimentou assim a informação falsa ao robô e atraiu Eggman em uma pegadinha que fez Eggman deixar tecnologia, incluindo seu covil. Logo depois, a Equipe Sonic tentou parar um ataque de robôs e mísseis de Eggman na ilha, iniciado pela Sociedade do Relâmpago, que havia tomado o covil de Eggman. Alterando as prioridades, Knuckles e a equipe recuperaram o covil, onde Eggman os ajudou a ultrapassar a Sociedade do Relâmpago e expulsá-los, enquanto Eggman retomava sua velha vida.Eggman Unplugged thumb|252px|Knuckles no seminário de AmyQuando Knuckles queria ver um filme com Mike o Boi em vez de lutar contra Eggman, Sonic veio buscá-lo. Lá, Sonic incomodou a todos, incluindo Knuckles, quando ele disse que Mike não podia se juntar a eles, pois ele era "apenas um cara". Muito para o desgosto de Knuckles, ele e sua equipe foram arrastados para o seminário de sensibilidade de Amy com Sonic quando o ouriço tentou restaurar sua imagem. Voltando ao seminário com Sonic depois que ele fez Mike ferir-se ao deixá-lo juntar as lutas da Equipe Sonic, Knuckles veio em uma viagem de acampamento enquanto Sonic decidiu se aposentar. Quando Knuckles voltou, ele encontrou Sonic de volta em ação e amado pelos aldeões novamente.Just a Guy thumb|left|252px|Knuckles durante sua famaQuando capturado enganando ao redor com uma lata de lixo em sua cabeça em uma sessão de fotos, Knuckles acidentalmente começou uma tendência nova, seu status novo da celebridade que vai logo em sua cabeça. Depois de rejeitar a oferta de patrocínio de Eggman, Knuckles foi chamado e tutorado para ser o anfitrião convidado no Primata da Comédia Show, mas se tornou o apresentador permanente devido à suas palhaçadas cômicas durante o show. Quando Eggman atacou o show, encenado pelo Primata da Comédia ciumento, e Knuckles ajudou a sua equipe a parar Eggman na insistência de Sticks. Ele então renunciou a sua fama em favor de estar com seus amigos. thumb|252px|Knuckles restringido por D.B. PlatypusApós vencer Eggman pela milionésima vez, a Equipe Sonic recebeu o Greatest Role Model of All Time Award. Desde que a equipe ainda fez brincadeiras ao redor, o prefeito contratou D.B. Platypus para torná-los melhores modelos, que restringiu Knuckles e seus amigos para seguir regras rigorosas que fizeram Sticks sair. A equipe mais tarde tentou parar o roubo de Eggman de um troféu, mas foram deixados impotente quando Platypus lhes disse para não usar a violência. No entanto, Sticks retornou a tempo de se livrar dele e da platéia, e a Equipe Sonic voltou a vencer Eggman ao seu antigo caminho. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles na festa de Ano NovoNo dia da véspera de Ano Novo, a Equipe Sonic montou a festa no Vilarejo enquanto evitava o ataque de Eggman com seus Bola Bots. Enquanto Knuckles continuava curtindo o Ano Novo com outros feriados loucos enquanto fazia festa, Eggman chegou e usou sua Slow Motion Machine para diminuir o tempo o tempo suficiente para ele vencer Sonic em algo antes do Ano Novo. No entanto, Knuckles não acreditou nas reivindicações de vitória de Eggman, como aconteceu muito rápido para ele perceber. Outra vez, Knuckles e sua equipe descobriram que Amy estava jogando Fuzzy Puppies e ridicularizou ela. Enquanto continuava suas rotinas e lutando contra Eggman, Knuckles percebeu que as coisas estavam lentas, levando à descoberta de sua equipe de que Amy e Eggman eram "Amigos de Fuzzy Puppy". Mantendo um olho no par no Puppy Con, a equipe impediu um deslizamento aparentemente causado pela Sociedade do Relâmpago, mas descobriu que era uma distração de Eggman para que ele pudesse roubar uma peça de jogo raro. Knuckles então ficou para trás enquanto Amy resolveu a situação. thumb|252px|Knuckles desfruta de um produto não intencionalQuando Knuckles mais tarde desfrutou de alguns produtos não intencionais fornecidos por Dave o Estagiário, ele e sua equipe tiveram que intervir quando Dave aprisionou Eggman, agarrou as forças de Eggman e desajeitadamente usou o Polvo Bot para atacá-los. Knuckles assim manteve Dave de ferir a si mesmo e outros até que Sonic voltou com Eggman e parou ele.Next Top Villain thumb|left|252px|Knuckles, Amy, Sonic, Tails e Perci na oficina queimadaDepois de visitar o Meh Burger, Sonic, Knuckles e Amy conheceram Perci que teve um acidente de bicicleta. Enamorado por Perci, Knuckles lutou com Sonic por ajudá-la até que a levaram para Oficina de Tails para consertar sua bicicleta. Enquanto Knuckles secava o cachecol de Perci, ele se brigava com o outro, deixando-a mimos enquanto a oficina pegava fogo. Quando terminou, Tails apareceu e Knuckles deu sua própria explicação para a confusão antes que Perci o corrigisse. Como Tails viu que seu sistema de segurança causou o fogo, porém, ele saiu livre de culpa. thumb|252px|Knuckles e Sonic em uma corrida de carrinho de mãoDepois de uma corrida de carrinho de mão dolorosa com Sonic e ajudando sua equipe a parar o Decimator Bot de Eggman de ferir Leroy Tartaruga, Knuckles aprendeu que Tails estava apaixonado por Zooey, explicando o comportamento ausente recente dele. Enquanto Tails procurava aconselhar sobre como falar com Zooey, Knuckles disse-lhe para agir viril. No entanto, a ideia de Knuckles não funcionou. Enquanto Eggman lançava um ataque, Knuckles e sua equipe permaneceram na ordem de Tails e observaram orgulhosamente enquanto ele parou Eggman enquanto ganhava sobre Zooey em sua própria maneira. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e seus amigos na casa de Amy durante uma tempestadeEnquanto estava preso na Casa de Amy durante uma tempestade, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails e Sticks estressou Amy por fazer bagunça. Encontrando a peça privado de Amy, "A Rose Without Thorns", eles ficaram chateados com Amy por seus retratos deles nela. Com Amy também zangada com eles por ler suas coisas, a equipe desmoronou como todos eles começaram a discutir. Enquanto Knuckles, Sonic, Tails e Sticks se reconciliaram depois de uma briga, Amy ficou louca desde que eles tinham bagunçado a sua casa, então eles interpretaram a peça de Amy para ela como um pedido de desculpas. Enquanto isso funcionava, eles e a platéia ainda foram para a Casa de Amy quando uma nova tempestade veio. thumb|252px|Knuckles na Dude-itudeQuando a febre de Justin Beaver alcançou o Vilarejo, as mulheres foram transformou todas em garotas loucas do fã de Justin, Knuckles e Tails juntaram-se à banda Dreamboat Express de Sonic para que eles pudessem passar como o ato de abertura de Justin para o guarda Salty no set do castor e investigar o produtor Dixon. Lá, eles ouviram que Dixon estava usando controle mental baseado na música para vender mercadorias e planejava expandi-la no próximo concerto de Justin Beaver. Incapaz de convencer Amy e Sticks, a banda de Knuckles enfrentou Justin em uma batalha de canções em seu concerto e encontrou a frequência para quebrar o controle mental com Measure-o-meter de Tails. Eles então formaram a banda dos sonhos de Knuckles, a Dude-itude e libertaram a vontade de todos com seu rock poderoso.Battle of the Boy Bands thumb|left|252px|Knuckles durante a onda de calorDurante uma onda de calor, a Equipe Sonic tentou aguentar o calor enquanto lutava contra os Badniks sobrecarregados. Quando o último começou a agir estranho, a equipe foi verificar no Covil do Dr. Eggman e viu que o doutor havia prendido a Archipelago Homeowners Association para evitar o despejo. Depois de libertar a associação, com quem Eggman chegou a um acordo, e Knuckles e seus amigos partiram.No Robots Allowed thumb|252px|Knuckles vs. CharlieEnquanto Knuckles teve um desafio de ficar acordado com Sonic, ele foi inspirado pelo Counter Productive no Primata da Comédia Show para fazer as pazes com Charlie por seu passado, apesar de Charlie garantir que ele não precisava. No entanto, a incompetência de Knuckles acabou arruinando a vida de Charlie, fazendo ele se tornar um supervilão que intimidou-o com uma arma Arcaica. Quando Knuckles se recusou a lutar contra Charlie em favor de fazer as pazes com ele, sua equipe lhe falou de uma regra no Counter Productive que lhe permitiu lutar. Vencendo Charlie, Knuckles fez uma trégua com sua esposa e levou seus amigos para um lanche. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles é enganado por EggmanDepois de seguir os planos de Eggman mais uma vez, a Equipe Sonic concordou em lutar de forma justa com Eggman enfrentando-o um a um. Por sua vez, Knuckles foi enganado por Eggman em terminar um componente para ele. Apesar de Sonic zombar deles como eles foram enganados, Knuckles e a gangue ainda ajudou Sonic quando Eggman pegou ele com sua própria engrenagem. Trabalhando juntos em turnos (como prometido), eles venceram Eggman. No entanto, a equipe ainda prendeu Sonic com Eggman para ensinar-lhe uma lição. A Equipe Sonic ajudou mais tarde Amy a construir uma estante de livros quando foram atacados pela Equipe Eggman, a liga de vilões de Eggman. Knuckles foi deixado para a batalhar com T.W. Barker e o Polvo Bot sozinho. Depois de vencê-lo e prender o Espião da Árvore, Knuckles voltou a sua equipe e a liga de vilões foram derrotadas e fizeram malabarismos com Eggman como retorno.It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog 2ª Temporada thumb|252px|Knuckles animado para conhecer Tommy ThunderQuando Knuckles veio para conhecer sua nova estrela de cinema favorita, Tommy Thunder, que promovia o novo filme com sua equipe, eles pararam o ataque de Eggman a um padeiro, inspirando Tommy a observar o heroísmo de Sonic para seu próximo papel. Enquanto Knuckles era encantado pelo ator e seus benefícios, Tommy conseguiu Sonic para deixá-lo seguí-lo, embora Tommy tomou crédito de Knuckles e sua próxima vitória da equipe sobre os Bandidos Doninhas. Ainda assim, Knuckles estava orgulhoso de Sonic quando ele finalmente deixou Tommy compartilhar o crédito.Tommy Thunder: Method Actor thumb|left|252px|Knuckles no espaçoSabendo mais tarde que um asteroide atingiria a Terra e destruir a civilização, Knuckles e sua equipe construiram o Solar Convergence Device de Tails e roubaram o Egg Rocket de Eggman (desde que Eggman queria que o asteroide colidisse para vender lugares no seu abrigo aos aldeões). Sendo o mais adequado para a missão, Knuckles foi enviado para o espaço sozinho para que ele pudesse tirar o asteroide do curso com o SCD. Devido a um acidente com as instruções, Knuckles quebrou o dispositivo e teve que quebrar o asteroide com um ataque. Depois de alguns problemas, Knuckles chegou em casa no Egg Rocket enquanto Sonic lidou com as fragmentos que caíam em direção a Bygone Island. thumb|252px|Knuckles provocado por Sonic potenciado com velocidadeKnuckles foi mais tarde foi com Sonic quando ele acalmou uma revolta no Vilarejo. Ele logo viu os aldeões irritados por poder destruírem a mais recente máquina de Eggman quando mostrou a todos.Nutwork Outro dia, Knuckles ajudou sua equipe a experimentar o aumento da velocidade de Sonic. Quando Sonic desapareceu ao usar o Ultrasonic Speed Amplifier de Tails, Knuckles culpou Tails por desintegrar Sonic, mas soube que ele estava preso em outro plano de existência. Quando a equipe tentou trazer seu amigo de volta, Eggman usou a ausência de Sonic para atacar o Vilarejo. Knuckles assim protegeu Tails até que ele trouxe Sonic, e juntos, os heróis venceram as forças de Eggman.Alone Again, Unnaturally thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e a gangue vs. MarkQuando Sonic apresentou Mark a Anta, seu maior fã, para a gangue, Knuckles estava preocupado (e com ciúmes) por causa do comportamento obsessivo do fã de Mark, embora Sonic ainda fez Mark seu assistente. Depois que Knuckles e Sonic lutou com Charlie, ele e a equipe foram ver um filme. Quando Sonic não apareceu, eles foram buscá-lo e descobriram que Mark o mantinha em cativo. Knuckles foi posteriormente apanhado por Mark também, mas juntamente com seus amigos, todos eles logo se libertaram e o venceram.The Biggest Fan thumb|252px|Knuckles vê Tails cantar malKnuckles soube mais tarde que Sonic e Tails tinham apostado para ver se este último poderia pegar o primeiro. Ele logo caiu em uma das armadilhas de Tails (que Sonic enganou-o para pegá-lo) e foi deixado para trás. Ele foi libertado mais tarde por Tails para ajudar sua equipe a salvar Sonic quando Eggman explorou a captura de Tails de Sonic. Depois, Knuckles ainda estava louco com Tails, embora ele mais tarde o viu tomar o castigo de sua aposta na Meh Burger Karaoke Night. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles debaixo d' águaDepois de vencer Eggman novamente, Knuckles e co. foi investigar a atividade sísmica no mar. Lá, eles encontraram Eggman gerando uma onda subaquática para destruir o Vilarejo. Depois de ficar parado por Sonic com hidrofobia, Knuckles e seus amigos forçaram Sonic ir para o mar com a ajuda de Soar a Águia. Juntando com Sonic e Amy debaixo d' água, Knuckles lutou para combater os Siri Bots de Eggman ao encontrá-lo. Quando Knuckles salvou Sonic de se afogar com a ajuda de Sticks, os heróis foram capazes de redirecionar a Wave Machine e ir para casa. thumb|252px|Knuckles controlado pelo DreamcasterQuando o Dreamcaster subitamente hipnotizou-o através da TV, Knuckles foi influenciado para não acreditar na história de Sticks sobre o Dreamcaster. Como Sticks, em seguida, perturbou o Vilarejo com sua história na TV, o Dreamcaster fez Knuckles e co. prendê-la por entrar no estúdio. Knuckles logo se tornou escravo zumbi de Eggman, que tinha ele e os aldeões hipnotizados construir um satélite de controle mundial. Depois de ter sido enganada por Sticks para libertá-la, Knuckles a atacou quando ela veio para o resgate, mas foi libertada por Sticks com um chapéu de papel alumínio. Com a equipe restaurada, Knuckles e co. libertou os aldeões e parou o plano de Eggman.In the Midnight Hour thumb|left|252px|Knuckles com os clones de TailsMais tarde, Knuckles e seus amigos estavam ansiosos para ver a nova invenção de Tails, mas ficou triste ao saber que não era o que esperava. Quando Eggman atacou, Tails poupou Knuckles de lutar usando sua nova invenção, o Dome-pocalypse que usou um escudo acima do Vilarejo Sem Nome, e viu Tails ganhar um prêmio, mas ele teve de lutar quando Eggman atacou pelo subsolo com seu Egg Tanque e Escorpião Bots, que foram derrotados. Quando Knuckles estava com Tails na praia, iria brincar de derramar creme de leite em lata na boca, mas a raposa só obedecia via "O Mestre Mandou". Depois, ele soube que era um clone e que havia outros, e quando tentaram reuni-los em um Tails, criaram mais e Knuckles segurou alguns, enquanto Sonic, Amy e Sticks tentavam reverter e pegar outros clones no covil de Eggman, e o doutor reverteu o efeito e trouxe seu amigo de volta.Multi-Tails thumb|252px|Knuckles na batalha no Armazém de Fuzzy PuppiesDepois de derrotar Eggman em seu esquema no Armázem de Fuzzy Puppies, Knuckles teve de proteger a Prefeitura de Orbot auto-nomeado como o novo vilão. Acabou que ela deixou de batalhar quando Orbot destruiu as licenças de vilania e foi restaurado ao comum.The Evil Dr. Orbot Quadrinhos The Big Boom thumb|left|252px|Knuckles preparado pra lutar com o Big BoyNa praia, Knuckles veio com Tails e Amy para ajudar a luta de Sonic com o Dr. Eggman em seu Big Boy. Depois de vencer o mech e fazer Eggman fugir, Sticks veio e disse a Tails que sua casa tinha sido roubada. No entanto, quando a turma chegou ao local, viram que toda a casa tinha desaparecido: o que Sticks queria dizer era que a casa tinha sido roubada pelo que ela descreveu como um "ciborgue de rocha", criado por Eggman. Embora Knuckles tivesse dificuldade em segui-la, Sticks aparentemente captou o cheiro do robô. Apesar de que ela estava apenas cheirando a grama, o grupo ainda encontrou o Rock-cyborg seguindo suas pegadas. Enquanto preparavam uma emboscada para o robô, Knuckles teve problemas para seguir o plano que fez com que Amy o insultasse. Apesar de zangado com isso, Knuckles ajudou Amy, Tails e Sticks derrubar o Rock-cyborg, permitindo Sonic para destruí-lo e trazer a Casa de Tails de volta em sua fundação. Cansado de ser insultado, Knuckles queria provar sua inteligência fingindo uma aliança com Eggman e, em seguida, greve, então ele foi ao covil do Dr. Eggman e se juntou a ele. thumb|252px|Knuckles ajuda a Eggman prender sua equipeQuando Eggman mais tarde atacou a ilha em seu Big Boy novamente, Knuckles ajudou o doutor em lutar e capturar sua equipe, onde ele alegou que mudou de lado por causa das críticas de Amy. Na carga do Big Boy, Knuckles revelou seu plano para sua equipe, mas Amy apontou que ele tinha deixado Eggman ganhar desta forma. Knuckles viu seu erro até que Tails e Amy restauraram sua confiança. Knuckles então enfrentou Eggman, livrou-se de Orbot e Cubot, e fez Eggman recuar destruindo o mech. Quando sua equipe escapou do mech, Knuckles aceitou o pedido de desculpas de Amy. Depois que ele se livrou de Orbot e Cubot novamente no entanto, Knuckles notou Amy em pânico ao perder seu martelo. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles tenta encontrar um martelo para AmyNa casa de Amy, Knuckles tentou miseravelmente acalmar Amy, e nas ordens de Sticks, ele, Sonic e Tails começaram a procurar o martelo. Quando ele não conseguiu encontrá-lo, Knuckles voltou, mas foi ferido por Amy quando ela tentou novas armas. Felizmente, Sonic voltou com o martelo e Knuckles pode ir para casa para a noite. , "Hammer Spaced" thumb|132px|Knuckles lutando contra o Big Boy atualizadoPara um confronto com o Big Boy, a equipe concordou em uma batalha com Eggman, mas grande parte esqueceu. Mais tarde, Eggman e seus lacaios os surpreendeu no Big Boy, e embora a equipe contra-atacou, o Big Boy atualizado provou demais para eles. Vindo em sua ajuda foi Sticks, que alegou ter encontrado uma arma todo-poderosa: a Pedra da Justiça. Exasperado, Knuckles não acreditava que uma pedra fosse tal arma e continuasse a luta. No entanto, Sticks salvou-os com a pedra, jogando-o no Big Boy, fazendo com que ricochete no mech e destruí-lo. Depois de assustar Eggman e seus lacaios, Knuckles admirou a a Pedra da Justiça, apenas para ouvir que seu poder tinha sido esgotado, e ele saudou a arma inerte. Boom Shaka-laka thumb|left|252px|Knuckles ajudando no EggtoberfestQuando o Dr. Eggman atacou Sonic, Knuckles e sua equipe ajudaram a derrotar os servos de Eggman. Embora Eggman fugiu, ele logo voltou quando a equipe estava no Meh Burger para pedir sua ajuda em operar seus passeios no Eggtoberfest, que Eggman esperava ganhar a confiança dos moradores. Concordando com isso, embora para manter um olho das coisas, Knuckles e seus amigos logo encontraram o exército de Eggman atacando os aldeões. Rapidamente, Knuckles e seus amigos destruíram o exército e foram aclamados pelos aldeões. , "Eggtoberfest" thumb|272px|Knuckles em uma corridaNão muito tempo depois, Knuckles salvou Sonic novamente do Courier Robot com sua equipe. Nesse momento, o robô tornou-se um vídeo telefone que Eggman usou para desafiar a Equipe Sonic para uma corrida justa no Go-kart Pan-island Grand Prix. Enquanto Knuckles e a equipe aceitaram quando Sonic concordou com isso, Sticks recusou, acreditando que era uma armadilha. No dia seguinte, na corrida, com karts fornecidos por Eggman, Knuckles e sua equipe assumiram a liderança quando a competição começou. Durante a corrida, Knuckles tentou conversar com o Bomb Driver, sem saber que ele estava sendo escaneado, mas só conseguiu ser ignorado. Furioso, Knuckles deu um soco no Bomber Driver, fazendo-o detonar e explodir em um corpo de água. Depois de se recuperar, Knuckles chegou com Tails e Amy para salvar Sonic quando ele caiu em um ravina devido a Eggman. A surpresa de Knuckles, porém, Sonic pediu-lhes para esperar indo após Eggman como ele queria provar que ele poderia vencer Eggman razoavelmente em sua própria corrida, e Knuckles jogou Sonic de volta na estrada com seu kart. Mais tarde, Knuckles e seus amigos apareceram no Avião de Tails para distrair Eggman quando ele manteve Sonic de chegar à linha de chegada com seu Spider-Kart. Depois que Sonic venceu a corrida, Knuckles juntou-se à totalidade da equipe em fazer retiro Eggman destruindo seu Spider-Kart. Knuckles então recebeu um sincero agradecimento de Sonic, sem saber de onde Sticks tinha ido. , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part Two" thumb|left|202px|Knuckles comprando vários chapéisQuando Knuckles foi procurar um chapéu, um vendedor o enganou em comprar vários. Sem o conhecimento de Knuckles, ele insultou Eggman zombando de um chapéu que ele possuía, ignorando que o doutor o espionava. , "True Stories" Aparições em jogos Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom thumb|122px|Knuckles usando o Knuckle slamEm Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom, Knuckles é um personagem jogável que pode ser desbloqueado com trinta Anéis de Estrela Vermelho. No jogo, seu poder especial é o "Knuckle Slam", que permite que ele solte uma explosão que destrói todos os Badniks nas proximidades. Em atualizações posteriores para o jogo, Knuckles faz uma aparição no menu de pontuação, mantendo o sexto lugar com uma pontuação de 375.000 pontos. Sonic Boom Link n' Smash thumb|left|252px|Cameo de Knuckles em Sonic Boom Link N' SmashEm Sonic Boom Link n' Smash, Knuckles faz um cameo aparecendo em um ícone durante a jogabilidade. Ele deve ser movido com seus aparentados. Além disso, ele aparece pela tela. Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric thumb|252px|Knuckles lutando em Sonic Boom: Rise of LyricEm Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Knuckles é um personagem jogável, sendo jogável em quase todos níveis, às vezes ficando com Amy, Sonic ou Tails. Ele possui algumas habilidades únicas, como o Burrow. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal thumb|left|252px|Knuckles em sua moradiaEm Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Knuckles é um personagem jogável, podendo ser útil e único em certas partes de alguns níveis. Ele pode ser encontrado em certo momento em sua moradia e socar um saco para ganhar um Token. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice thumb|162px|Knuckles em Sonic Boom: Fire & IceRetornando em Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice como um personagem jogável, Knuckles é liberado em certa parte da Seaside Island para ser usado e pode usar os poderes de fogo e gelo. Aparições Habilidades Relacionamentos Sonic thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e Sonic se divertindoKnuckles e Sonic o Ouriço são amigos, rivais e companheiros de equipe. Apesar de em certos momentos brigarem, ou um irritar o outro, ambos são grandes amigos e gostam de se divertir juntos (várias vezes com palhaçadas). Apesar disso, nunca deixam de lutar pelo mesmo motivo e de proteger as pessoas inocentes juntos, trabalhando em equipe e se preocupando com o outro. Em certos casos, Knuckles pode desprezar Sonic e se deixar como maior e liderar a equipe. Tails thumb|252px|Knuckles e TailsAmigos e companheiros de equipe, Knuckles e Tails possuem algumas sessões neutras na amizade, e algumas das causas podem ser por que Knuckles não possui inteligência alta como Tails, ou as ambições do equidna. Apesar de tudo, ambos trabalham juntos, e Knuckles não despreza a maioria das invenções de seu amigo e já até usou uma como inspiração para se tornar inventor. Amy thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e AmyKnuckles e Amy são grandes amigos, ambos assistentes um do outro, e companheiros de equipe. Eles possuem uma amizade difícil, pois sua burrice despreza alguns momentos entre ambos. Amy e Knuckles ainda assim trabalham juntos pelos seus motivos e as vezes saem juntos.Edição Digital de Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Com uma amizade difícil, ambos as vezes podem brigar por motivos mínimos, ou defender o outro ou se preocupar. Sticks thumb|252px|Knuckles e SticksSendo grandes amigos e companheiros de equipe e um pouco de ingenuidade, Knuckles e Sticks trabalham juntos como uma equipe e mantém uma forte amizade, e Knuckles confia em Sticks (até mesmo nas suas crenças bizarras). Mesmo assim, em certos momentos ele não crê na sua amiga até que ela provasse o contrário. , "Sticks and Stones" , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part One" Dr. Eggman thumb|left|252px|Knuckles vs. EggmanComo comum com qualquer um de sua equipe, Knuckles e Eggman são inimigos comuns. Sempre tentando de tudo para derrotá-lo, até mesmo sozinho, ele pode ajudá-lo, quando precisa urgentemente. Knuckles sempre está disposto a lutar com ele mesmo sabendo de qual perigoso ele é. Mesmo assim, Eggman ainda se emocionou que Knuckles se juntou à ele temporariamente. Mike thumb|252px|Knuckles e Mike no Bro-Down ShowdownKnuckles é um bom amigo de Mike o Boi. Os dois parecem se dar bem bastante e se reuniram para sair ou competir juntos. Knuckles parece valorizá-lo, como ele optou por ver um filme com ele em vez de combater Eggman. Ele também ficou muito chateado quando Sonic o insultou. Falas /Falas}} Galeria Trivia *De acordo com Bill Freiberger, Knuckles é o único membro de seus amigos que não tem uma residência permanente. Em vez disso, ele é um andarilho que vive na natureza. Por sua própria admissão no entanto, ele ama a natureza, mas não sabe como sobreviver nela. **Mas aparenta que Knuckles não teria uma casa apenas na 1ª Temporada.https://twitter.com/BillFreiberger/status/800735231988801536 *Knuckles pode ter um distúrbio de aprendizagem. Isso é evidente, pois ele tinha muitos professores, mas não conseguiu manter suas lições. **Knuckles pode ter dislexia, como além de seu analfabetismo, ele exibe muitos traços que são comuns entre os disléxicos. Alguns exemplos são a sua incapacidade de dizer à esquerda da direita, o seu dom para a música, e sua incapacidade de compreender explicações verbais. *Knuckles é analfabeto, apesar de possuir óculos de leitura. *Knuckles afirma que ele não pode escovar os dentes ou amarrar seus sapatos sem ajuda. *Knuckles aprendeu a andar de bicicleta, enrolar sua fita esportiva e contar com Tails. *Knuckles pode habilmente tocar piano. *É implícito que Knuckles é alérgico à peixe. *Knuckles alega ter estudado reparação de ar condicionado de geladeira, especificamente com a "Escola de Impressionar Damas de Sonic". *Foi revelado que Knuckles não save cozinhar. *Knuckles não é permitido dentro da biblioteca devido ao seu movimento de assinatura, o Ground Pound.Arte conceitual em Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice: *No Mundo de Sonic Boom, Knuckles é o último de sua espécie.https://twitter.com/BillFreiberger/status/824683631851364352 Navegação Referências Categoria:Equidnas Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Equipe Sonic Categoria:K